Just the Right Fit
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: As Peter had found his perfect fit, but Edmund wondered if he too could find a girl who would be just the right fit.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: As Peter had found his perfect fit, but Edmund wondered if he too could find a girl who would be just the right fit.

A/N: This story was requested by WillowDryad as part of the five story challenge she issued to me and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. This story is based on challenge i - Ring, Edmund, Love. It coincides with chapter 2 of _A Royal Wedding_. Enjoy!

**Just the Right Fit**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

16 Sunbend 1008

Edmund watched his big brother stared sappily into Thalia's eyes, grinning like an idiot. He cleared his throat and fought a smirk when they both startled slightly. "Peter Pevensie, do you have a token as a symbol of your pledge?"

"I do."

Edmund gave a little nod as his brother held up the silver ring etched with a lion and a flower framed by beech leaves (he knew about the details because he had once again helped Peter by sketching them). He studied their faces as Peter spoke the complicated ring vow associated with Beeches. There was a fierce love in Peter's eyes as he looked down at Thalia. Tears swam in the Nymph's light green eyes but Edmund knew they were of happiness and love.

She was good for Peter. He hadn't been sure when Vidar first refused to permit Peter to court Thalia. He had thought perhaps they were playing a cruel game with his brother, but they hadn't. He couldn't number the times when he watched Thalia ease Peter's worries just by coming into a room. When his brother looked at her, it was as if every heavy burden that went hand in hand with being the High King, with being _Peter_, eased from his shoulders. He had even witnessed her soothe his brother's fierce protective anger with a soft touch and word.

The Beech Nymph, shy as she could be at times, was just what Peter needed. He could see that. Peter was a lion, fierce and noble and brave, but he had such a tender heart that it would have been easy for Thalia to break it. Instead, she shored him up with a quiet strength. Peter needed that calmness in his life.

Edmund looked at the ring that now traveled from Thalia's middle finger to her ring finger. He'd never admit it but the ring truly summed Peter and Thalia up. A lion and a flower joined by love from this life into Aslan's Country. As Peter finished speaking the ring vow, Edmund forced his mind back to the last bits he had to oversee.

After the witnesses spoke and he pronounced Peter and Thalia man and wife (and Peter finished kissing her), Edmund clapped his brother on the shoulder as he went to stand with the girls while Peter and Thalia knelt before Stormseer. Yes, his brother had found the girl who fit him best. _Pity, I'll never find the girl who could fit me like that._ Not one like Thalia, of course. She was far too…calm. No, the girl who would catch his attention (and be just the right fit) would be the one who could match wits with him without being a complete snob. She'd have to be fiery enough that she was fun to be with and able to withstand _his_ temper. And kind, of course, and attractive. _Maybe a redhead._

He stepped back at the thought and accidentally trod on a slippered foot. He glanced over his shoulder with a quick mumbled apology. He paused when he met Raisa's brown gaze. Her red curls were blowing slightly in the faint breeze and the light sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose seemed to stand out more than usual. Edmund quickly turned back to watch as Stormseer crowned Thalia as Peter's Consort and Empress of the Lone Islands. He hid a grimace as he recalled Peter's teasing about his fondness for redheads. So, a redhead had tricked him. That didn't mean he was fond of them. He grimaced slightly as he thought about his list for the girl who would be his perfect fit. _Ha! I'd be more likely to end up with a scrawny, freckly little know-it-all of a pipsqueak like Raisa. No thank you. _As Peter kissed his bride once more, Edmund determined that marriage was not for _this_ Pevensie brother.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


End file.
